1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus configured to form images on sheets.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an electrophotographic image forming apparatus, a toner image transferred to a sheet is fixed to the sheet by a fixing apparatus. The fixing apparatus fixes the toner image on the sheet by applying heat to the sheet to fuse the toner image while conveying the sheet by a pair of fixing rotating bodies.
In the image forming apparatus, a sheet detecting mechanism configured to detect a sheet conveyance failure (jam) or the presence or absence of a remaining sheet stopped due to the conveyance failure is arranged. The sheet detecting mechanism includes a lever (rotating member) which rotates by being pushed by a sheet being conveyed and a photo sensor configured to detect the position of the lever. A detecting lever is configured to restore its waiting position, for example, by an urging force of a spring when not being pressed by the sheet any longer (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 6-175524). The lever of the sheet detecting mechanism may be configured to have a restriction in a movable range in the direction of rotation, which is caused when pushed by the sheet being conveyed, by means of a stopper which restricts the rotation of the lever in the direction of rotation caused when pushed by the sheet. The reason why the rotation of the lever is restricted by the stopper is that other devices should be prevented from becoming damaged by the lever rotating because of inertia by being pushed by the sheet being conveyed and hitting against the devices or for ensuring earlier restoration of the lever to its waiting position.
Here, there is a problem of an impact noise generated when the lever rotating because of the inertia by being pushed by the sheet being conveyed comes into abutment with the stopper.